Victor Sevello
Victor Sevello Sr. 'is an immortal man born in Victorian London and the main antagonist of the ''Animals & Monsters franchise. He appears as the main antagonist in Immortal Father, The Immortals and The Cat ''and ''Lafta Island ''as well as a minor antagonist in ''Charlene & The Dollmaker. He is an anarchistic, sex-obsessed thrill seeker who lives out his repulsive lifestyle as a result of his complete boredom due to his never-ending life. He has no moral conscious leaving him to have no regard for anything or anyone but himself. Basic 'Age-' 195 (first appearance) 230 (final appearance) '''D.O.B- '''12/05/1803- 12th May 1803 '''D.O.D- '''N/A '''Nationality- '''English '''Diseases/Conditions/Disabilities/Illnesses- '''Psychosis '''Sexuality- '''Pansexual '''Affiliations/Associates- '''N/A '''Story Appearances: 4 Appearance Despite being over 200 years old Victor looks no older than 29. He has fair skin, a striking face with sharp features, a thick head of auburn hair and is usually seen wearing velvet suits with black, steel toed shoes. He has rather soft facial features and could be considered reasonably handsome to some. His eyes are both a striking blue colour and he has a strong jawline. Victor speaks with a velvety, charismatic yet menacing voice in a relatively low tone. His accent is fairly posh and almost Edwardian. Personality Victor is an incredibly cold, selfish, hedonistic, repulsive, misanthropic and sex-driven man who cares about nothing apart from causing chaos and getting into bed with anyone he deems desirable. As a result of this he did end up having a child infuriating him to the point of killing his latest one-night stand who had been pregnant with the boy. Victor cared very little for the boy and caused deep emotional scarring in him with constant abuse and essentially destroyed his life in the future. Victor's outlook on life was a result of him becoming immortal and realizing that he could whatever he liked and couldn't suffer any consequences. Before his transformation Victor was an average man for his time period although some would argue rather arrogant and womanizing. Strengths Eternal Life- 'Victor cannot age, nor can he die. '''Unbreakable skin- '''Victor's skin is impenetrable and cannot be torn or broke. '''Intelligence- '''Immortality has made Victor a very intelligent and smart man capable of uncovering and deducing many things, he is also a master tactician. '''Trained Strength & Agility- '''Victor keeps a strict exercise routine keeping him at his peak physical condition. '''Magical Knowlege- '''Victor knows a great deal about magic and how to combat it making him have an advantage against magic-based enemies. Weaknesses '''Spontaneous Personality- '''Victor is inconsistent with his behaviours and actions and usually does things without thinking simply for fun often leaving him vulnerable to attack. '''Limited Strength- '''In spite of immortality Victor's strength is not indifferent to that of a particularly strong human making him vulnerable to those both equal and stronger than him such as Donald Grayson and his own son. '''Sudden changes in Environment- '''Victor can be temporarily subdued when put in locations where the environment will suddenly change as this will agitate his body and force him to pass out. Story OUTDATED GETTING REDONE Early life Victor was born in the year of 1803 to a wealthy family. He grew up as an ordinary intelligent boy who had bright potential in his future and appeared to be a popular figure within the community. After he left home Victor himself became a landowner and became a more smooth and flamboyant man than before becoming one of the richest and most popular men in the country and being irresistible to the local women. At the age of 29, Victor went out with several business partners on an evening celebration to a local pub and encountered a fortune teller when passing through a carnival. Curious Victor told his friends to go along without him to the pub and that he'd meet them there before going in to the fortune teller's tent. As he entered he noticed the woman had a very clear admiration for dolls and was presently stitching one together. The woman greeted Victor and introduced herself as The Dollmaker, an ancient being bestowed with mystical powers and knowledge beyond any human. She began discussing with him her passion for dolls, before finally clasping her hands and bestowing a great mist towards Victor. She told him that it had been declared by her people that one man was destined to be gifted with everlasting life and bestow the trait among one of his own blood for reasons that only he would gain access to the knowledge of. A bewildered Victor saw this as too much to take in and prepared to leave before being gently stopped by the Dollmaker, she placed a small pouch of a strange powder like substance in his hand before telling him that she was in fact talking about him. Her promises of everlasting youth and permanent beauty played into Victor's ego and he grinned wildly at the thought of living forever, The Dollmaker quickly noticed this and simply told him to have exactly four drinks at the pub and to put the powder into his final before sending him off. Keeping this a secret from his peers Victor arrived at the pub and merely told his friends that his fortune was mundane and clearly fake and discretely did as instructed, over the course of the next two hours he had only four drinks and poured the powder into his last. After going home for the night Victor was highly confident in the witch's words and decided to put them to the test, he grabbed a small dagger from the kitchen and stabbed it directly into his heart. The Dagger didn't even pierce his skin and instead shattered and fell to the ground. Laughing wildly Victor declared himself a god among men and slowly but surely began out aging those around him and losing his conscious. As he got older Victor became more deranged and heinous and began experimenting more and more when it came to his sexual preferences with him deciding he wanted to try "everything". Seeing no consequence in any of his actions Victor would kill anybody randomly during the night out of sheer boredom, sometimes he'd even do this with the women he slept with. 20th Century ''Immortal Father In 1925 one of Victor's one night stands came back to him with her six-year-old son of whom she named after Victor. In a fit of rage, he brutally killed her in front of the boy. He decided to keep the boy in case he found a use for him in the future however he severely neglected him and went about his daily business as if his son never existed, to begin with. Junior's childhood was miserable and he would usually face abuse from his father, as well be forced to watch his endeavors with those he brought home to bed. Junior grew up attempting to avoid his father and became rather popular in primary school, his best friend Rodney Mackenzie always by his side acting as a wingman of sorts through their early high school years. These times also made Junior avoiding his father easier and the boy began hanging out with the daughter of the kindly Italian shopkeeper Blanco Moretti Fabiana any chance he received and the two began a relationship. Round about this time the Second World War began much to the disappointment of Victor who had been forever banned from entering any war, he also was bewildered at his son's decision to be a contentious objector, as he could never understand someone not wanting to commit violence. In 1940 Italy was announced to have allied with Germany in the Second World War, making Fabiana, her family and many other Scottish Italians residing in Glasgow subject to much persecution and hatred from the community. Vincent attempted to intervene in the attacks against, eventually costing him the friendship of Rodney who had became a strong activist against Italians. Eventually this culminated in Victor organising an attack to be committed by Rodney, the burning of the Moretti family household and shop, in spite of Fabiana's survival Blanco, unfortunately perished in the flames. Knowing full well that Rodney had committed the attack Junior confronted him and in a fate of rage broke his nose, asking why he did it prompted an un-phased Rodney to tell him that Victor payed him off to do so and that Junior should be more like his father, viewing what Rodney is doing as for the greater good. An enraged Junior confronted Victor who brushed off everything his son said, telling him that he truly has no morals and does whatever he pleases for hedonistic pleasures no matter how devastating it comes across. A disgusted Junior stole several thousands of pounds from the safe and abandoned his father and prepared to leave Glasgow with Fabiana. On his way to the hotel Fabiana was staying in he ran into Rodney who abruptly announced he was going off to fight in the war, Junior brushed past him however and did what he intended. Victor didn't care at all however and simply continued waiting, knowing that soon enough his son would feel the most immense pain known to man. Victor Sevello Jr. changed his name to Vincent Denholm and married Fabiana and even had a son with her called Gregory in 1959. Unfortunately for Vincent his happiness was short-lived, as by the age of 29 he was no longer aging. Vincent noticed his lack of aging after a few years and began fearing that he had been cursed by his father's immortality, a fear that was later confirmed after his own son began aging beyond 30 in the 1990s. While Gregory was becoming a rising star in the acting world however Vincent was forced to watch Fabiana deteriorate and was unable to do anything. In 1999 Fabiana died at the age of 74, Vincent was utterly devastated and hopeless, knowing that he'll never have anyone and be alone for all eternity, with the exception of his father... Victor approached his mourning son and vigorously taunted him over his incorruptible soul, but also informed him that he might as well do something with his everlasting life to keep it interesting. Vincent interpreted his father's words in a much different way that was intended however and became a crime stopper and private investigator. 21st Century Charlene & The Dollmaker On the evening of December 19th 2027, Victor appeared behind the broken, powerless and defeated Dollmaker in the remains of her old tent following her defeat at the hands of Charlene Silvers and the destruction of many of her beloved dolls. Victor abruptly stabbed her with her own decorative sword and thanked her for giving her his gift, before pinning her to a wall and stealing a large chest laying in the middle of the room. He left The Dollmaker for dead and set his eyes back towards targeting his son. The Immortals & The Cat In February 2028 Vincent Denholm had allied himself with the closest things to other immortals he could find, the mentally unstable bio-mutated human/feline hybrid known as The Leopard and the young but enhanced witch known as Charlene Silvers in taking down several petty crime syndicates. Victor after becoming aware of this realised how he can finally break his son mentally and bring him down to a level of complete lunacy. On his first attempted attack on Vincent however he instead encountered The Leopard. After this encounter he quickly deduced his identity as Donald Grayson and immediately became extremely interested in him. Not long after this he deduced that the man was in love with Beatrix Skinner a former supervillain and misanthropic terrorist. Upon discovering this Victor hastily made his way to the home of his grandson Gregory and quickly made work of by beating, raping and killing him before tying him to the exterior of the front door. When Vincent arrived at the house after being called by his father tauntingly he was distraught at the sight but before he could even have time to react Victor jumped him and knocked him unconscious, tossing him into the house's freezer before sitting the house and son ablaze. With his son out of the picture for the meantime. Victor turned to Charlene Silvers, a more difficult target as she had no loved ones to speak of and was too difficult to kill head-on. To preoccupy her instead he decided instead to send her on a while goose chase against one of his few allies Emperor Veneko a corrupt and destructive man who usurped the throne of the Wilestone Kingdom with the help of Victor. Finally Victor set out his sights on Donald, the latter of whom was focused on taking down a separate drug syndicate with quick success. Watching from the shadows for roughly an hour Victor patiently awaited for the inevitable confrontation between the Donald and Beatrix After taking down the final two dealers Donald was finally approached the alone Beatrix who was now in an uncharacteristic panicked blaze, this made him slightly uneasy but what truly terrified him was when she began violently bawling and pleading with him for help, Victor then approached the duo. Donald quickly attempted to approach Victor but he instantly knocked him to his feet and turned to Beatrix. The heavily weakened Donald could only watch in horror as he saw a desperate Beatrix wheeling away before being grabbed by the ribs by Victor who then proceeded to brutally beat her against a rock shattering thousands of her bones, her screams deafened Donald who regained enough strength to pounce towards Victor, by then however it was too late. Victor dropped Beatrix back in her chair and kicked her with his steel toed boots square in the chest down a large formation of rocks into the waste polluted river. A fully enraged Donald then began ferociously attacking Victor, tearing and clawing at the immortal man's skin to no avail. Victor laughed and effortlessly fought Donald, never tiring. Realizing the battle would go nowhere, Donald opted for a different form of victory. He turned into his leopard form and rushed his way towards the abandoned lighthouse with Victor in hot pursuit, Donald then pounced atop of Victor before rapidly returning to his human form and wrapping the immortal in a chain attached to an anchor. Astonished at someone managing to outsmart him Victor was in both awe and frustration as he was tossed to the bottom of the very same river he knocked Beatrix into. Lafta Island Victor remained in the river for roughly three years before eventually loosening his chains and washing up on a grandiose isolated island, this turned out to be the dangerous prison known as Lafta Island. Victor quickly took over the location and appointed the inmates as his minions. Together they all took out every single officer, guard and even cleaner on the island and started destroying much of the wildlife. Soon however Victor turned the prisoners into slaves and would regularly beat, kill or rape those who didn't meet his demands. Following ten years of his resurface Vincent, Donald and Charlene reunited in an attempt to destroy Victor once and for all. The trio traveled to the island and were immediately met with a large horde of prisoners attacking them. Beating them with relative ease the two traveled further and further and continued to fight off as many prisoners as possible until eventually all that remained was Victor. The three battled Victor until eventually reaching the arch like cliff overlooking the entire island. He then began taunting Donald by playing into his emotions and bringing up his failure to rescue Beatrix, although trying to contain himself Donald eventually lunged at Victor. Victor anticipated the move and began fuelling Donald's anger to the point of turning he and Vincent against one another before making quick work of Charlene Silvers by using her own magic against her. He tricked her into using a spell against him before avoiding the attack and throwing her into the island's floor, awakening the Lafta Flames and setting the island ablaze. Meanwhile he sat atop the cliff awaiting the inevitable end of the duel between his son and Donald. Eventually he heard a loud crunch followed by the faint sight of his son eventually reaching the island's floor in the flames. Laughing maniacally Victor removed his jacket before leaping from the clifftop into the flames to face his final adversary; his son. Both of them were trapped within the walls of the flames and continued brawling like a pair of grizzly bears defending their young. After four days the men stood completely unscratched, untouched and not even unkempt on the crumbling remains of the island exhausted and trying to catch their breaths, suddenly Victor began laughing maniacally, knowing full well that he succeeded in every goal he had. He would no longer be bored, his son would live in a constant state of misery and never see his loved ones again and his son had lost all humanity becoming both his perfect equal and a beast trapped until the end of time fighting a battle that neither could win nor lose... Stats Intelligence- 8 Strength- 10 Endurance- 10 Agility-10 Charisma- 7 Leadership- 4 Relationships '''TBA- NOT FINISHED YET Vincent Denholm- Son/Archenemy/Equal- '''Alive: 'Victor cared little for his son's overall health and safety but deeply enjoyed tormenting and abusing him in any way he could for his own amusement. Upon learning of his son's immortality Victor took an interest in him once again seeing him as a final way to ease his everlasting boredom. ''Fabiana Denholm (nee Moretti)- Daughter in Law/Enemy/Occasional Plot in scheme- '''Deceased' ''Gregory Denholm- Grandson/Victim-'''Deceased' ''Blanco Moretti- Victim/Posthumous Brother in Law-'''Deceased' ''Vincent's Mother- Rape Victim/Victim- '''Deceased' ''Charlene Silvers-Enemy- '''Abandoned in alternate dimension' ''Donald Grayson- Enemy/Near Equal- '''Deceased' ''Dr. Annabelle Hatcher- Loose Ally/Victim- '''Deceased' ''Murphy's gang- Neutral- '''All Deceased' ''Rodney Mackenzie- Puppet/Pawn- '''Presumed Deceased' ''Emperor Veneko- Loose Ally/Pawn- '''Deceased' ''Beatrix Skinner- Enemy & Victim- '''Deceased''' Facts * Victor was created by Cherry Dorito and is both his first creepypasta villain and first character in general. * Victor's infobox image was created using the mobile app ''Live Portrait Maker: Guys ''and combined with filters used on generic photo software. * Victor's initial concept came from a more evil interpretation of Dorian Gray from Oscar Wilde's classic novel ''The Picture of Dorian Gray. '' * Victor's dress sense is based a darker colour variant of the two British hero characters Austin Powers and The Third Doctor. * He is 5ft 10 inches tall * Victor is the exact opposite of Beatrix Skinner, with him being a shameless, deranged, sadomasochistic, perverted and destructive madman with no care for any form of life other than his own. He is also remarkably strong and very difficult to harm. * In spite of being the main antagonist of the series he appears much less frequently than Beatrix Skinner. Theme Song Careful- Paramore Category:OC Category:Immortal Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Category:Mass Murderer Category:Male Category:Fucking Run Category:Kidnapper Category:Misanthrope Category:Historical Category:Mature Category:Ageless Category:Pervert Category:Torturer